End of Times?
by Theseus Stark
Summary: This story is about a war between Muggles and Magic Folk. Focus will be on Harry, Ginny, Ron, Teddy, James, Albus, Hermione, Lily, and some OC's. Updates coming very soon!
1. The Letter

**Greetings to an all new adventure! This story takes place ten years after James had graduated from Hogwarts. The story will be somewhat slow in the beginning, but it will pick up. I have been working on this idea for a couple of months and finally got to where I was comfortable with writing it. These chapters will also get longer and focus on other people besides just Harry. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews will help encourage me to keep going. Thank you in advance. Weekly Updates every Tuesday!**

A man with black hair that is slightly graying is sitting in at his desk in his newly appointed position of Minister of Magic. The man has his head down and is reading a letter from the Muggle Prime Minister. His face shows signs of worry as he reads.

_To whomever this may concern,_

_I am afraid to inform you that we have gotten word that the Statute of Secrecy has been breached. I would like to have a meeting as soon as possible with Minister of Magic Harry Potter to discuss what to do next. There are those in our world who wish to go to war against all Magic Folk. If you would please write me soon so we may get the meeting scheduled soon._

_The American Minister of Magic and the American President will both be in attendance for this meeting. I do not wish to start a war with your kind. I just wish for peace._

_Prime Minster of the British people,_

_Edgar Whitmore _

"Diana!" Harry called from his office.

"May I help you Minister Potter?" a young woman with blonde hair and gray eyes asked.

"I need you to send a message to the muggle Prime Minister. Say we will meet tomorrow evening if that is fine. Also, I need you to summon Head Auror Weasley and Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Finnegan," Harry explained.

"Right away Mr. Minister," Diana replied and backed out of the door. After about fifteen minutes two men came into Harry's office.

"Minister Potter, you wanted to see us?" the taller man with red hair asked.

"Indeed I did Ron," Harry answered and nodded to the shorter man. "Seamus."

"What seems to be the problem?" Seamus asked.

"The muggle Prime Minister wrote to me," Harry said handing them the letter. Audible gasps were heard as they read. "That is exactly what I did. This is out of hand. Ron I need the Aurors to start listening for rumors of an uprising. Seamus I need you to start looking through our laws to see if we can persecute these wizards if it comes down to it."

The two men nodded and began to leave, "Ron could you stay behind for a few minutes?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing Harry, Seamus I'll see you later," Ron replied. After Seamus had disappeared Ron asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry sighed and began, "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to start contacting all the former members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army."

"Why? You're Minister of Magic do you still not trust the Ministry?" Ron asked his friend.

"It's not that," Harry explained. "I just need people to watch over our families that we can trust and that they know. The Aurors are going to be too busy to do that task."

"All you want them to do is listen for rumors that isn't too hard of a job Harry," Ron retorted.

"That isn't the only job I have in mind for the Aurors," Harry said. "I need Aurors to patrol Hogwarts and Hogsmeade for this coming year. There's a storm coming Ron and I don't want to put the children in harm's way. If we can prevent a war with these meetings then great, but if we can't then the children are our top priority to keep safe."

"I'll get a team on it at once," Ron replied.

"Let Teddy lead this mission," Harry said as Ron was getting ready to leave.

"I thought you would want James to lead the team," Ron said.

"No, James isn't as experienced as Teddy is," Harry explained. "James just started training two years ago. I mean sure he was great in Defense against the Dark Arts in school, but that was nearly ten years ago. He's got a lot of rust on him because of Quidditch."

"Alright I'll get a message to Auror Lupin as soon as I can," Ron replied and left the room.

What seemed like hours passed by Harry was still lost in the letter he had received. A knock at his office door made him realize what time it was, "Who is it?"

"It's Diana, Minister Potter," Diana replied.

"Come in," Harry said as the door opened and his assistant walked in. "What is it?"

"Headmaster Longbottom has requested your presence at Hogwarts for a meeting," Diana answered.

"Send word that I am on my way," Harry said. "Also, get word to Ginny that I will be home after I am done at Hogwarts."

"Right away Minister," Diana replied as she backed out of the door.

Harry grabbed the letter from the Prime Minister and put it in his pocket then grabbed his coat and headed to the Atrium of the Ministry. Once he arrived he took some floo powder and headed to the Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: I understand this might seem fast paced and very short for a first chapter, but this is just a chapter to really reveal the main conflict of the story. The rest will be a little longer and will slow down the story a little bit. Overall this story is not meant to be that long of a read, I only want it to be about 15 chapters. Also, if you wish to submit an idea or even help write for any of my stories all you have to do is PM me or leave a review. I reply to most reviews. **


	2. Meeting with Neville

**The long awaited second chapter for End of Times. Sorry it is so short, but I just can't get into writing much on this and I don't want to go too long without an update on it. So, hopefully I will have the next chapter up by September, but I'm not promising anything. Hope you enjoy anyway though.**

* * *

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts he was greeted by the caretaker Daniel Jamison. "Minister," Daniel greeted. "The Headmaster is waiting for you."

"Take me there Daniel," Harry replied. Daniel led the way to the new Headmaster's office.

After a couple minutes of walking they arrived at a stone phoenix statue and Daniel said, "Pygmy Puff." The statue nodded and moved to the side revealing a door. Daniel knocked and the door swung open.

"Minister," a man sitting in the shadows behind the desk in the center of the room said. "Daniel, leave us, please."

Daniel then bowed and the door shut behind him. "Neville what's wrong? Why call a meeting here?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Neville began. "I have been hearing rumors of war. Do you know anything about this?"

"I do," Harry replied. "You still haven't answered my second question."

"Ah, the reason we are meeting here is simply because of how safe Hogwarts is," Neville explained. "Now, tell me what is this war and how will we end it?"

"By getting rid of the Statute of Secrecy," Neville gasped at Harry's answer. "It has already been breached. I will be having a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister, the United States President, and the United States Minister of Magic tomorrow. We will be meeting to discuss how we will bring this up to the rest of the nations if they have not already found out by then." Harry then pulled the letter that he had received earlier in the day and handed it to Neville.

"This isn't good," Neville said with a stunned expression on his face. "We need a course of action. What's your plan besides abolishing the Statute?"

"First and foremost Teddy will be here for the start of term with his team. They will be here to keep the children safe by wandering the castle halls and searching bags upon arrival and whenever the students visit Hogsmede. There will also be a few Aurors there as well. No children will be hurt if this comes to war."

"And you always wonder why they named you Minister," Neville laughed. "You always have a plan, Harry. Now, why don't you head home and send Teddy here tomorrow and we will discuss the start of term."

"Alright old friend," Harry agreed. "I will see you around."

"Bye, Harry," Neville said.


	3. NOTICE!

**I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates. I have been having writers block and a few computer problems. If I can get an update to you by the end of the week, I will, if not then I will try for next week. I have decided to push the sequel to Theseus Stark: Son of Zeus until November. **

**A Time for Change will be my main focus until work slows down.**

**The Prince of Atlantis will be updated when I get ideas for it.**

**My Harry Potter stories will be hopefully making a comeback very soon.**

**I will also be starting a new story focusing on a Genderbend Percy and Nico relationship that will either be in a AU without Gods or just AU. Stay tuned for that. **

**My series of One-Shots will be deleted as I have no ideas for them.**

**My profile has been updated to have an upload schedule on it. If you would please check that, that would be great. Also I am looking for some help with writing, if you are interested please PM me. I also need characters for my story Protectors of the Hearth, if you have one the format is on my profile. **

**Thank you for reading and supporting me! **


End file.
